The grave of Maria
by Eden Nightray
Summary: Est ce que vous vous etes déja demander comment Cross avait eu son innocence "grave of Maria"? Vous allez le découvrir!


C'est le premier OS de D gray man que j'écris et que je poste, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Neuf ans avant l'histoire actuel, à la congrégation, Marian Cross, 20 ans fut appelé par le grand intendant, Komui. Il devait aller dans une ville d'Allemagne. Selon une rumeur, les cordes du violon d'une chanteuse nommée Maria, était entourée de lumière a chaque fois qu'elle en jouait. Le grand intendant était sur que l'innocence était derrière tout ça. Une fois arriver la bas. Il vit une belle femme brune aux yeux verts.

_Femme:_ C'est vous l'exorciste de la congrégation de l'ombre?

Cross: Ou...Oui, je m'appelle Marian Cross et vous êtes?

Cross était éblouie par la beauté de cette femme, mais qui était elle?

Femme: Je suis Maria.

Cross: La chanteuse a l'innocence?

Maria: C'est exact.

**"****_je vois pourquoi l'innocence a choisit cette fille, elle est si belle"_**

Cross: Alors, c'est votre violon qui est censé contenir l'innocence?

Maria: Oui, je vous montrerai mais pour le moment, allons chez moi, il commence a faire frais, vous ne trouvez pas, monsieur Cross?

Cross: Si.

Maria: Alors allons y.

Maria emmena l'exorciste chez elle, c'était une grande maison, elle était luxueuse.

Cross: C'est beau ici.

Maria: Merci, monsieur Cross.

Cross: Je pense que je devrais aller chercher un hôtel avant la nuit.

Maria: Vous pourriez dormir ici, enfin, si vous voulez. Je me sentirais plus en sécurité.

Cross: C'est vrai?

Maria: Oui.

Cross: C'est gentil, j'accepte.

Maria: Je vais prévenir la cuisinière que nous avons un invité, vous pouvez attendre la?

Cross: Oui.

Elle alla prévenir la cuisinière puis elle revint.

Maria: C'est fait.

Cross: Bon, revenons a nos moutons, vous pourriez me montrer le violon?

Maria: Oui, je reviens.

Elle partit chercher le violon puis elle revint avec.

Cross: Pourriez vous en jouer s'il vous plaît?

Maria: Si vous voulez.

Elle se mit a jouer mais a peine eu elle toucher les cordes, qu'elles se mirent a briller.

Maria: Vous voyez?

Cross: Oui.

Maria: Alors?

Cross: Je pense que vous êtes compatible, je vais vous emmener voir le grand intendant dès demain.

Maria: D'accord monsieur Cross, je vais me préparer dès maintenant.

Elle appela une bonne.

Maria: Julia, emmène cet exorciste dans la chambre d'invité la plus proche de la mienne.

Julia: bien mademoiselle.

Cross suivit donc Julia jusqu'à une chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et pensa a la beauté divine qu'il venait de voir. Il songea jusqu'à ce que Julia vint frapper a la porte pour lui dire que le repas était prêt. Il descendit donc.

Maria: La chambre vous plaît, monsieur Cross.

Cross: Oui très.

Ils finirent de manger et remontèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, ils se couchèrent tranquillement.

Vers minuit, une explosion retentit, trois akuma venait de tirer sur la maison. Cross se leva immédiatement et se mit en direction de la chambre de Maria. Elle venait de se réveiller.

Maria: Que ce passe t-il, monsieur Cross?

Cross: Des akumas attaquent!

Maria: Alors c'est ça des akumas?!

Cross: Effectivement.

Les akumas venaient d'arriver vers Maria et Cross, il n'y en avait que deux. Ils se mirent a tirer. Cross était tellement pris dans le combat qu'il ne vit pas le troisième akuma qui venait de se glisser derrière lui. Maria le vit et pour protéger Cross, s'interposa entre le tir du monstre et celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. L'akuma tira et Cross eut juste le temps de voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Maria.

Maria: Adieu, monsieur Cross.

Cross: MARIA!

Elle se prit l'obus puis elle se vida de son sang. Aveuglé par la colère, il tira sur ls akumas sans pitié mais c'était déja trop tard. Maria n'était plus...

Le jour d'après, devant la tombe de Maria. Elle avait été habillée pour l'occasion, on lui avait mis une robe verte, un masque vert et on l'avait maquillée de couleur sombre. Après tout sa mort avait été douloureuse. Cross était assis a coté du corps sans vie de Maria, son violon dans les mains.

Cross: Tout ça c'est a cause de toi, innocence!

Il resta ainsi a se lamenter trois jour et trois nuit. L'innocence eut pitié de lui et quitta le violon pour entrer dans le cadavre de maria. Une fleur poussa au niveau de ses yeux puis ses lèvres bougèrent et elle se mit a chanté un requiem. A ce moment la Cross comprit que l'innocence n'était pas si innocente que ça dans cette histoire et qu'il était le compatible de cette arme qui n'en était pas une.

FIN


End file.
